Six Months With Jamie Song
by Skye Boat
Summary: Jamie Song is the Doctor and River Song's three year old daughter. She lives on the TARDIS with her parents. But when River goes away for six months on an adventure, the Doctor must look after his daughter, and his daughter must look after him. These are the things they got up to in the six months River was away. WARNING: May contain random mischief...


**A/N: Hello! I'm Skye! This is my first Fanfiction and I would really appreciate it if you could take the time to review this so I could work out what needs doing to my writing to make it better. Thanks! :D **

Hide and seek with the Doctor.

"So you promise to be careful with her?" River Song asked her husband. She was off on a six month trip to the planet Kroptorana for an archaeological dig.

"Yes, Dear, we'll be fine, won't we Sweetheart?" The Doctor asked his daughter. The young girl with thick, brown, curly hair that went down to her ankles who was clinging on to her father's hand nodded, smiling mischievously.

River raised her eyebrows. "Okay… Doctor, if I come home in six months and my daughter is mentally scarred from staying with her dad; I reserve the right to shoot a hole in you."

The Doctor raised his hands in a surrender possession. "Okay, okay, you get the right to shoot me, but Jamie's going to be fine, aren't you Sweetheart?"

"I'm going to have an amazing time, Mummy! And I promise to look after Daddy too!" Jamie reassured her mother.

River laughed. "I don't need looking after at all, young lady!" The Doctor said, mock offended.

"You do, Sweetie! Anyway, see you later!" River said, kissing the Doctor on the cheek and kissing Jamie on the forehead and hugging her.

Once they had finished waving River off, Jamie and the Doctor were sat on the edge of the TARDIS eating sandwiches for lunch overlooking a whole mass of stars.

"So, what do you want to do today, Sweetheart?"

"Hide and seek!" The little girl beside him said excitedly.

An hour later, the Doctor was stood facing a wall, counting.

"Ninety seven… Ninety eight… Ninety nine… One hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" The Doctor yelled. He ran out into the corridor and started trying to find his daughter. He ran into the wardrobe, the room looking like it had been raided and the Doctor came to the conclusion that she must be here. He looking around, trying to spot any traces of his daughters curly hair or emerald green eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tell-tell sign. A familiar handle of a stuffed cyberman was visible from behind a curtain. The Doctor smiled and crept closer to the curtain. "Well," He said loudly. "I guess Jamie's not hiding in here…" He shuffled forward and quickly flinging back the curtain, and pulling Jamie into a massive hug. He spun her is a massive circle in the air before putting her on his shoulders.

Jamie wrapped her hands around her father's forehead, yawning and resting her head against the top of his.

The Doctor chuckled slightly. "Time for bed, Missy."

"Aww, do I have to Daddy? I don't want to go to bed! Bed is boring! I'd rather be running around planets, saving people from monsters!"

"Sorry, Sweetheart, you've got to go to bed at some point!"

He put Jamie down and pushed her gently towards her room. "Go and put your pyjamas on, I'll be in your room with a book in a sec."

Reluctantly, Jamie toddled to her room. She loved her room. It had pictures of constellations on the walls, purple carpets and many, many works of art on the ceiling. The girl wandered over to her silver chest of drawers and picked out a matching pyjama top and bottoms. They were patterned with black and purple swirls, and Jamie adored them. She quickly changed and she went into the massive TARDIS bathroom that was waiting for her just outside her bedroom. The TARDIS was very strict over her doing her teeth at night.

She picked up her red tooth brush and her special red toothpaste that tasted like strawberries and she cleaned her teeth.

Once her teeth had been done, she travelled back into her stunning room and she rolled down the TARDIS blue covers on her bed and lie down. Soon enough, her father came in. He walked up to the bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." The Doctor said softly.

"Goodnight, Daddy." The three year old muttered, sleepily.

"Sweet dreams." Once that was said, the Doctor switched on her realistic projector of the stars, turned the light off and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Jamie fell straight asleep…

The next morning, the Doctor came went into Jamie's room to wake the girl, only to find a note on her bed.

'_Hide and seek, Daddy!' _It read. The Doctor sighed, now where could she be?

In the library, Jamie was scrabbling on top of a book case. She was going to win hide and seek no problem!

The Doctor had been hunting around the TARDIS for about an hour now, but he hadn't found his daughter yet. He saw the door to the library ajar so he just let himself in. He crept around the library, looking for his daughter, when he heard a soft giggle coming from above him. When he looked up, the giggling immediately stopped. He then spotted some brown hair dangling down from a shelf and he walked over to it, smiling. He reached up and pulled down his daughter into a massive hug.

"Aww, didn't I win hide and seek, Daddy?" The little girl whined. The Doctor put her down, and she dusted her t-shirt and jeans down.

The Doctor chuckled. "Yes, you did win, Sweetheart. You are most defiantly the best at hide and seek on this TARDIS!"

The little girl next to him beamed. "Daddy, daddy, I know what I want to do next!"

"And what's that Sweetheart?" The Doctor could tell this was going to be a very hard six months…

**End**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Skye Boat :D**


End file.
